


Celebration

by quiet__tiger



Category: Smallville
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode Related, First Time Topping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Oliver convinces Clark to examine what he wants in light of what happened earlier that night.





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> In the episode Justice, the scenes skipped from the mission to the Oliver/Lois scene. Surely in between there was a celebration party?
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Jan. 1st, 2008.

Oliver leaned against his bar and looked around his penthouse, the adrenaline high from the successful mission still coursing through his body. Lex was compromised, the team functioned well together, and he had hope for a long run with these guys, fighting the bad guys, bringing justice to the world. It made him feel empowered.

And, like with any battle, just a little horny.

Currently, Bart was passed out on the couch, his second wind long since gone. Chloe was asleep as well, curled up in the chair she’d pulled up to the couch. Maybe she’d never admit it to anyone, but Oliver suspected she had a soft spot for the speedster. AC and Vic had just left for the guest bedroom, possibly for sleeping, possibly fucking, Oliver wasn’t sure. He’d felt some strange vibes from the two of them, and caught some shared glances when they thought he wasn’t looking. They’d both had a few drinks once they got back to the penthouse, though Vic probably shouldn’t and the stuff made AC drunk really quickly because of the way it dehydrated him.

That just left Clark, who was standing at the window, brooding. Oliver sighed and rolled his eyes. Leave it to Clark to bring down a celebration party with his inner demons. The guy could have an entire season of _Buffy_ to himself, he had so many. 

Oliver crossed the room after fixing his own drink and stood beside Clark. The night really was beautiful, if that was what Clark was actually looking at. Perhaps any night would seem beautiful after their night, bringing down the enemy, starting whatever larger quest would come their way soon. “Clark. What’s wrong now?”

Clark turned to him, slight scowl on his face. “Sometimes I have legitimate reasons to not be Mr. Sunshine, you know.”

“And sometimes you have legitimate reasons to let your hair down and enjoy. This is one of those times. We fought the bad guy and won.”

“We didn’t fight anybody. We broke into a lab, blew it up, and retrieved Bart.”

“Well, we succeeded in that, didn’t we?”

“Yes.”

“Well?”

“It’s just...” Clark turned fully to him, arms crossed over his broad chest. “That was Lex unprepared for an attack. I’ve seen what he’s capable of, and this was nothing. Bart isn’t even a person to him, he’s a thing. All of us are. Except maybe you. And he hates you. Both of you.” Oliver had to smile slightly at that. “What about when he’s prepared, when he’s waiting, when he uses his resources to really learn about us, about everyone’s powers or whatever? It’s not going to be so easy again. Ever.”

“That’s why we had to obtain his files, his information, his knowledge. So that we stand a chance at fighting him even when he is expecting it. We’re not going to totally neutralize him any time soon, Clark, but one day.”

Oliver watched Clark frown again, and part of him wanted to hit him. He couldn’t let himself enjoy one night of celebration, he had to continue to mope and complain his way through another successful evening? The rest of Oliver wanted to kiss that frown away, make Clark realize that he wasn’t alone in his struggle, that he had the team now to share the burden of Lex Luthor. That he had Oliver with him.

Oliver gave Clark a subtle once-over; he’d gotten good at the gesture, but maybe that was because Clark was about as observant of his surroundings as a petunia. Maybe less so. But, Clark was all hard muscle in the way Oliver could just never build himself to be, no matter how hard he tried. Dark hair, eyes that shifted color for so many different reasons, perfect skin, gorgeous smile...

It wasn’t the first time Oliver had let himself get caught up in a fantasy of Clark, and maybe that was why the Boy Scout frustrated him so much. He wanted Clark to realize how great he was, how needed, how strong, how everything he was that he didn’t seem to notice. Instead he was wasting his time and skills on a farm that was never going to turn a profit, and wasn’t even in school anymore. And if he wasn’t in school, why didn’t he invest more time in the superhero thing? He could be running the Green Arrow ragged trying to keep up with him, and instead he just wallowed in misery that he wouldn’t help Oliver understand.

It was frustrating, in all kinds of ways.

“It’s just difficult, Oliver, to watch Lex slide further and further, to see less and less of the Lex I knew for so long. Six years ago I was defending him to everyone, even chose him over my parents, and now... he’s doing experiments on my friends and he’s marrying my ex-girlfriend, and I can’t help but wonder if I did this to him, if I had been more open with him over the years, to him and Lana, maybe none of this would have happened, and maybe we’d still be friends...”

Oliver couldn’t handle it anymore. He was tired of listening to Clark mope and gripe and bitch, so he shut him up the best way he knew how that didn’t involve fancy arrows.

He stuck his tongue in Clark’s mouth and hoped for the best.

~*~

One second Clark was getting warmed up for his semi-frequent woe-spiel he’d been giving Chloe for months, and the next warm lips were pressed against his and an unfamiliar tongue was in his mouth. He protested at first, but he slowly realized that Oliver probably wasn’t possessed or under the affects of meteor rock, and maybe was actually kissing him of his own free will, so he relaxed into it, enjoying it for what it was.

But what was it?

He pulled back finally so he could look into Oliver’s not-green-tinged eyes. “What are you doing?”

“Seemed like you liked it, since you were doing it, too.” Those piercing brown eyes looked at him, and Clark felt like he was under interrogation even though Oliver didn’t say anything else.

“I was just surprised.”

“Bullshit, Clark. Stop lying to me and evading everything. Either you liked it or you didn’t.”

Clark glared, but thought about it. He _did_ like it. He’d kissed a few men in his life while under Red Kryptonite, and Oliver was one of the better ones. The only better kisser in his life had been Alicia. But hopefully Oliver wasn’t crazy. “So what if I liked it?”

Oliver looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, but he refrained himself. “You tell me. I liked it, Clark. Lois is right, you _are_ a good kisser. And I’ve wanted to do that for a while. Just needed a moment.”

“Yeah?” The way Oliver sidled up closer to him had Clark on guard for the other shoe falling, and he stepped back warily. Maybe Oliver _was_ under the influence of something. Or someone.

Oliver straightened and crossed his arms over his chest. “Oh, for Pete’s sake, Clark. I’m not trying to hurt you, or glean information. I just thought maybe we could, you know...” He cocked his head back and forth and raised his eyebrow in a suggestive manner.

“I didn’t know you were gay. I mean, Lois...”

“I love Lois, Clark, but I like other things, too. It’s complicated. You ever think you want something, and then you finally get it, and then you realize maybe it’s not what you really wanted after all?”

His entire relationship with Lana felt like that. “Yes.”

“Well, that’s how I feel. I was supposed to go away with Lois tomorrow, but then we did the rescue tonight, and... she just doesn’t have what I want right now. Seeing you hurt... I didn’t like it. And maybe I decided there’s something I want more right now.”

Clark swallowed; he had an idea of where this was going, and he wasn’t sure he was ready. “Yeah?”

Those brown eyes bore into his again. “Yes. You.”

~*~

Oliver hadn’t meant to reveal his feelings for Clark in quite this way; he was aware he was coming off a little creepy, and he was blaming the alcohol for it. But he _did_ feel for Clark, which was part of why it made him mad when Clark did stupid things like run into a room full of the one thing that could kill him. Clark didn’t just have a good body, he had a good heart, when he wasn’t using it to pine for the girl next door.

Clark looked nervous, which wasn’t at all what he wanted. He didn’t expect Clark to jump him right there on the floor after the kiss, but the nervousness wasn’t a good sign at all. Clark’s eyes came back up to his after darting around the room once more. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve been dating Lois for a while now, and I haven’t been able to sleep with her. The Powers That Be have some sort of major cock-blocker on me. Maybe it means nothing, maybe it’s a sign. And I have you around me, a friend, a co-worker, so to speak, and you have such an innocent farmboy thing going on, but I know you can’t be that innocent, you’ve been with Lana, and you have all that tension with Lex, and part of me can’t help but wonder at why I had to meet you now. Maybe a few years ago we would both have fewer demons, but now you have your stuff, and I have Lois and everything...” Oliver frowned, his thoughts leaping ahead of his words. “And maybe we shouldn’t do this after all. I want to get my rocks off, but I shouldn’t have assumed... I’m sorry.”

He was an idiot. Why would Clark ever fall for such a poorly-planned proposition? Maybe Clark really was as innocent as he portrayed. Maybe he really was as straight as he seemed to be, his preoccupation with Lex really nothing more than bizarre hero-worship or friendship. “I’m going to go to bed, Clark. I need to think through some things.”

A hand brushing against his shoulder held him back. “Can I come with you?”

~*~

Clark’s heart thudded in his chest, and then thudded even harder when Oliver turned around, then cocked his head again and looked at him without saying anything. “Well?”

“Are you sure, Clark? I don’t want you to regret anything.”

“Well... I’ve been trying to get things figured out, too. And I want this.” Things like maybe he had been holding onto Lana for so long because he was afraid of the truth. That the pretty girl down the street didn’t mean anything to him anymore, that maybe the guys he knew were starting to mean a lot more to him. Things felt unresolved with Lana, but maybe that was because Clark couldn’t let her go. If he did, he’d have to face the truth.

That he’d spent a little too long watching AC pull his shirt on back at the lab. That his attraction to Lex was only partially related to his wealth, newness, and sheer coolness. That Oliver’s ass looked phenomenal in his costume. That either the night’s events were making him horny, or Oliver’s offer was. “I want to get my rocks off, too.”

The blonde’s eyes became warm again, the way they were when Clark wasn’t being impossible in Oliver’s eyes. He knew he got on Oliver’s nerves. He just didn’t always understand why. “Then come on, Clark.” He reached out a hand, and Clark took it. Oliver tugged him towards his bedroom, and Clark dutifully followed.

The second Oliver closed the door, the blonde was on him, tongue back in his mouth, hands scrabbling at his shirt. Clark pushed his hands down, but kept kissing him. Oliver really _was_ good. One of Oliver’s hands reached around and grabbed Clark’s ass, and then when he was distracted by that, the other hand slid up under his shirt. He pulled back that time. “Can’t we take this a little slower?”

Oliver leaned in until his mouth was almost against Clark’s, on the side, and Clark could feel his lips teasing against his as he spoke, his voice soft and low. “Clark... this isn’t supposed to be romantic. This is supposed to be raw and rough, two guys fucking in celebration of victory, like Achilles and Patroclus after battle. If you can’t handle that, we’ll have to stop right now. I know you get attached to things, but surely you can believe this can’t be anything more than this right now.”

He was right, of course. He always was. They couldn’t... what was Clark thinking, did he want a relationship? No. Not right now. Not with Lana still hanging over his head. And maybe, for once while in his right mind, he could think with his dick rather than his brain. It might prove fun. “Okay. We can just sleep together.”

“Fuck, Clark. We’re going to fuck. Fast and hard and your cock is going to be so deep inside me it’s almost going to hurt, but we won’t let it.”

Clark pulled further away. “I can’t be on top. I might hurt you.”

“What?”

~*~

Oliver stared at Clark, incredulous. “What do you mean you’ll hurt me?”

“Well, you’ve seen my strength, and that I can’t always control it all the way when I get a little excited...” Clark started to blush, but in an ashamed way, not an adorable ‘aw, shucks’ kind of way.

“You’ve had sex before, right? And nothing happened?”

“I’ve only ever been on the bottom with guys.” Clark had had sex with guys before? He’d have to get the story later. “And with Lana... We only slept together a few times. And it was only when I didn’t have my powers. That... happens sometimes.” Okay...

“So what you’re saying is that you’ve been too afraid to try.”

“For a reason, though. I don’t want to hurt someone.”

“You won’t.”

“You don’t know that.”

“No. But I know that you’re never going to know for sure, either, unless we try. And the only way to try is to try.”

“But I can’t-”

“Clark. We’ll figure it out. But you are going to fuck me tonight. Now let’s stop talking.” Oliver ducked back in for another kiss, catching Clark off-guard. He enjoyed the whimper of surprise, and took advantage to unzip Clark’s jeans. The cock hidden inside the layers of cloth was large and hard, and Oliver started to salivate at the thought of getting it inside him. He kissed Clark hard one more time, then dropped to his knees.

Oh yes. That was a beautiful cock, uncut and huge, just waiting for... He stroked it, playing with the foreskin, and smiled at the way Clark groaned. When he finally got his mouth on it, he felt a large hand on his head, that then pulled back to play with his hair. He took that as encouragement, even if a bit reluctant, and went down further, tongue working the underside as he twisted his head to give more sensation.

“Oh fuck...” Did Clark just _swear_? That was too damn hot. If he hadn’t been hard and aching already, he would be now. He stood and kissed Clark again, and wondered at how unbelievably turned on he was when both of them were still basically clothed.

“Come here, Clark.”

~*~

Clark listened, and followed, and he wasn’t entirely sure how it happened but he wound up on Oliver’s bed, spread on his back, his clothing somewhere next to the bed. Oliver had disappeared for a second behind him, but then returned. He was nude as well, and dropped what was in his hands on the mattress. Lube and a condom. Right.

Oliver straddled him, and Clark couldn’t help but stare at the sinewy muscle on top of him, muscular if lean chest tapering down to a narrow waist and nice cock. And yes, Oliver was a natural blonde. For some reason Clark was relieved to know that. “Now, Clark. I know you’re worried. But I figure, if we stay like this, me on top, I’ll have more control, and if you start to hurt me I can get away. Okay?”

That made sense, actually. This way Clark wouldn’t be pinning him down, and Oliver would have a lot more control. That was good. “Yeah.” Clark tentatively stroked Oliver’s thighs where they were splayed over his hips.

“Good.” Oliver reached for the lube and dumped some on his fingers. He slid a little over Clark’s cock, but most of it went between his own legs. Clark wanted to protest, say that he should do the work, but if Oliver knew what he was doing... Instead he let one hand glide to Oliver’s cock and stroked it carefully. He used some of the lube to make it better, his hand sliding up and down the shaft, his thumb pressing over the slit. “Fuck, Clark.” Oliver was breathing hard now, working himself between his own and Clark’s hand.

Totally hot. And all so that he could take Clark up inside him. Suddenly Clark was a whole lot more excited, just thinking about what they were really doing. His head was finally in it, and not to talk him out of anything.

And then all of a sudden Oliver sheathed his cock in a condom and knelt further up, then raised himself up and grabbed a hold of Clark’s dick again. Clark felt pressure against the head, and then Oliver pushed down onto him.

~*~

Oliver groaned as Clark’s cock pushed inside him. It had been too long and Clark was big, but if he took his time with it... He slowly worked his way down until he was about as far as he was going to get, then opened his eyes. Clark’s pupils were dilated, his face flushed like a human’s, and his mouth had a certain slack-jawed look to it. Oliver leaned back up and forward to kiss the expression away, maybe get Clark to focus. Clark’s eyes focused back on him when he pulled back, and he smiled down at him. “You okay?”

Clark didn’t answer in words, just a sort of positive-sounding grunt, but Oliver would take it. He let himself back down again, and gradually moved faster until it was constant, that perfect slide that he loved so much. Both hands were pressed against Clark’s torso for balance, and his eyes kept closing of their own volition.

But it felt too _good_ to worry about keeping his eyes open; he needed to _feel_ , not see. He shifted position to relax his legs a little, and it felt even better. He pulled his hand off of Clark so he could use it on himself, hand loosely wrapped around his own cock as he moved.

But then a larger, warmer hand joined it, and Oliver looked down to see a tanned hand on his pale skin. The hand didn’t waste any time, and Oliver moved between Clark’s cock and fist, thinking maybe it was possible to die from this, it was so good.

And then Clark started to move with him, just a little at first, his hips rocking with Oliver’s gently. They found a rhythm, and Oliver felt more alive than he did earlier that night as the lab exploded behind them. Nerves on fire as they moved together, Oliver got wound tighter and tighter with each spike of pleasure that shot through his body.

It was quickly took much and he leaned forward to adjust his weight. “Clark. Fuck me, I’m so close, I just need a little more...” Fear tinged Clark’s eyes, the pupils no longer dilated for the right reason. “Please, it’ll be fine, just a little bit more...”

And Clark set his lips in a line, then pulled Oliver’s head down for another kiss, then moved faster. Oliver pushed Clark’s hand away from his cock so he could finish himself, knowing what his body liked, and he squeezed and pulled just right as Clark’s cock nudged him in just the right ways...

~*~

Clark flinched when Oliver came, hot semen splashing onto his chest and stomach in staccato bursts. He squeezed Oliver’s thighs hard when he looked up and saw the way the blonde’s head was thrown back, his mouth open as he moaned. The lithe body tightened around him until it finally went limp, Oliver collapsing over him, propped up by the hand not holding onto his dick.

Clark reached up to kiss him again, his body tight with the need to come himself, especially after watching Oliver lose it. “Come on, Clark. Come.” The words weren’t a command, they were spoken more as a suggestion, maybe, but if Clark didn’t come soon he would go crazy. He tried to wiggle around, give Oliver the hint that he wanted to pull out, but Oliver stayed put. “No. In me. You’re not going to hurt me.”

Oliver raised himself back up, propped up on his hands, his knees tight again around Clark’s hips. Those piercing brown eyes were on him again, and Clark didn’t want to disappoint him. He could do this. Face his fear. It would be okay, Oliver promised.

Clark started moving, once again losing himself in the hot slide of his cock in and out of Oliver, the tight channel better than anything he’d tried before. Maybe it was because it was a guy, maybe because it was Oliver, he wasn’t sure. But it felt right. More importantly at the moment, it felt _good_. Clark worked himself back to where he’d been before Oliver came, teetering on the edge of orgasm, but it just not quite being enough.

Or maybe it was the way Oliver was still staring at him, as if he were trying to use magical powers of telepathic sex. Clark closed his eyes as his body trembled, another bolt of pleasure shooting through him. Then there was a warm mouth sucking on his chest, biting gently and then sucking on his nipple, agile tongue flicking over it...

~*~

Oliver looked up from his place bent over Clark’s chest when Clark stilled, and he took a second to pray that he was right, that Clark wasn’t going to rip him open with some uncontrollable super-spasm. He listened to Clark groan, felt it go through him, and he unconsciously tightened down around Clark’s cock. Clark’s hands tightened on his thighs again as he shuddered, his body twitching as he came.

Oliver had just made the strongest man in the world come.

It caused another surge of energy through him, and if he thought he could come again soon he might have propositioned another round. As it was he just remained in place until Clark was done, his body no more dangerous than another man’s. Oliver ran a hand through Clark’s hair and smiled down at him. “You see? I’m fine. Better than fine.”

“Your legs...”

Oliver sat back and looked down at his thighs, where hand-shaped bruises were already starting to form. He shrugged indifferently as he offered, “I’ve gotten worse before. Though usually toys are involved in some way.” He kissed away Clark’s frown, again, and then pulled off of his cock. “This was good, Clark. Really good.”

“Yeah, it was.” And there was that goofy smile Clark liked to flash at people, the one that lit up rooms and melted hearts. “And you really don’t... _want_ anything else?”

“No.” Oliver pulled the condom off and used his pillowcase to clean the both of them up, the materials in his hands thrown in the trash when he was done. “You have your Lana thing to take care of, I have my Lois thing, and I have the team to worry about. The mission. Let’s not make this more than it is. ...though what it was was really good.”

Oliver stood finally and headed towards the bathroom. “Come shower.”

“Okay.” Oliver turned on the water, and as he set the temperature he puzzled over what to do now. He really couldn’t have more with Clark, didn’t even truly want to right now, but maybe one day. When their lives were less complicated. Or, barring that, better organized.

He felt a hand slide down his back and curve around his ass, and he turned back to Clark and accepted his kiss. Maybe they couldn’t have anything right now other than this, sex as teammates and nothing more, but maybe one day.

It’d be fun to test Clark’s limits.

Then again, they still had the rest of tonight.


End file.
